


Three Things

by Merrinpippy



Series: Harrymort and Tomarry Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Possessive Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: It's winter and Harry's on the run, but Voldemort will not give up easily and Harry can only resist him for so long.





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> HAVSGAST asks:  
> “There’s three things in life you can’t escape - death, taxes, and me.” + harrymort

“There’s three things in life you can’t escape - death, taxes, and me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Harry replied, not daring to turn around as he ran through the trees. The wind whipped at his face in reprimand, but he could not slow down lest he be caught.

“Prove me wrong, then.” Voldemort’s voice echoed around him. He could be anywhere. Still Harry pushed on.

“First: death,” Harry panted, ducking a branch. “You’ve escaped death by creating horcruxes. I’m- I’m escaping death by  _being_ a horcrux, so there!”

Voldemort might have been laughing, or it might have just been Harry’s imagination; the snow crunching underneath Harry’s feet was so loud in his ears he could barely hear anything else.

“Second: taxes,” Harry continued. The frost was biting at his fingers, swelling them uncomfortably. Harry just wished to be safe, warm, anywhere but here… “Do- do wizards even do taxes? You haven’t let me live long enough to care!”

“Harry, dearest, I am letting you live. Come with me and you will be safe. Or… prove me wrong.”

Harry was growing tired. Making mistakes. He didn’t notice the puddle of frozen ice in front of him until it was too late. His leg sank in, freezing, and the shards of ice cut into his skin so painfully. He muffled his cries of pain in his hand as he pulled himself free.

“Three… you…” Harry moaned, sounding desperate even to his own ears. He trudged on- he  _had_ to escape, he  _had_ to, or he would be letting everyone down.

Every footstep was a name to keep him going. Ron. Hermione. Luna. Fred. George. Ginny. Neville. Fleur.

But Harry could not keep it up forever. His list of names ran short, and so did his energy, until he could to nothing but collapse against a cold, rough tree. The bark dug into his fingers, his side. His body screamed for breath, but- but-

He pushed away from the tree, gasping, only to fall into Voldemort’s waiting arms.

“You’ve tried admirably, Harry,” Voldemort murmured, holding Harry in a tight, confining embrace that Harry could not break out of. “But there is nowhere you can go. There is no escape from me.”

Harry sagged. His leg throbbed. His fingers and toes were quickly numbing.

“Come, dearest. Let me take care of you… heal your wounds and let you regain your wasted energy.” As Harry nodded in defeat, Voldemort added one more thing, hissing it into his ear in a way that was both threatening and pleading at the same time. “ _Never_ leave again.”

Voldemort apparated them back to his manor. And Harry never did. 


End file.
